Mama's Boy
by lifesizehysteria
Summary: As Jude and Callie's adoption approaches, Jude solidifies his place in the family. A fluffy one-shot between Jude and Lena.


There was a quiet filling the house that Lena hadn't heard in years. In some act of mercy, four of her five children had other places to be after school and with her wife still at work Lena had the house almost to herself. But a mother's work is never done and instead of getting to read or take a nap for the first time in what felt like five years, she sat at the kitchen table with Jude, helping him work his way through his math homework. He had made enormous progress since coming to their home and he was finally starting to fill in the gaps between the broken pieces of his education. Even just weeks ago she'd had to help him work out every single problem but today she was able to sit beside him and watch him work; only occasionally having to guide him to the correct answer.

"Great job, sweetheart." She gently rubbed his back as he completed the final problem of his assignment.

"Thanks," he said with his usual quiet humility when offered praise.

"Is that the last of your homework?" Jude nodded. "Well, Stef is going to be home soon. How about helping me get dinner started?"

"Okay," he replied eagerly. While he piled his books together and took them upstairs Lena started pulling various ingredients out of the fridge. When she heard him reenter the kitchen she turned to look at him and was momentarily taken aback by how much he reminded her of Brandon when he was little. Back when she and Stef had first moved in together he had been her kitchen helper and though he had been younger than Jude, their reserved nature, their need for encouragement and their eagerness to please was one in the same.

"Should I start the salad?" Jude asked, bringing Lena back to the present.

"Yeah. That's a great idea." Lena smiled warmly as she handed him a large salad bowl. They worked together with just the sounds of a busy kitchen filling the comfortable silence.

"Is Callie going to be here for dinner?" Jude's soft voice eased into the quiet.

"Yes. Stef is picking her up with Mariana and Jesus from the school on her way home. Callie and Mariana had group projects to work on and Jesus had volleyball practice."

"What about Brandon?"

"No, he's at his dad's for dinner tonight. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering how many places I needed to set later." Jude said with a shrug.

"You are such an amazing help. I really appreciate it." Jude shrugged again but the way the corners of his mouth turned up and his refusal to meet Lena's eyes told her how much the praise meant to him. She smiled to herself while resisting the urge to scoop him into her arms and hold him forever. He was so tentative when it came to physical affection so even though she constantly wanted to hug him, to give him a safe place of comfort, she always tried to allow him to come to her and initiate embraces.

The two fell back into their easy silence as they continued to work. Lena kept a watchful eye as Jude mixed together his own salad dressing without asking for help. She'd been teaching him some techniques like this and he picked them up with little effort. He had a natural inclination toward cooking and Lena actively encouraged him. Seeing his confidence level soar whenever he was in the kitchen always left her brimming with pride.

Lena slid her casserole into the oven and set the timer while Jude cleared off the table. The two worked with a flow that had developed into an easy routine over the months since the first time he had helped her set the table. She pulled six plates from the cupboard, setting them around the table and Jude followed behind with napkins and silverware. Lena placed glasses by each table setting and he pulled the pitcher of water and various condiments from the fridge. When there was nothing left to do but wait, Lena sat down at her usual seat at the head of the table. She picked a piece of carrot out of the bowl of salad and nibbled at it while Jude sat beside her in Stef's usual spot.

"Lena?" His voice was timid.

"Yes, sweetie?" She watched him study his own hands as he worried them together in his lap.

"I um…" He spoke without looking at her. "I was thinking that uh… The adoption is finalized tomorrow, right?"

"That's right," Lena said gently, hoping to ease his hesitation.

"Well, I was thinking that um, since tomorrow Callie and I will be officially adopted that um…" He trailed off, shaking his head. Lena gave his arm a reassuring squeeze and tilted her head down to find his lowered gaze.

"Jude, what is it?" Finally he lifted his wide eyes to meet hers and there was a shadow of fear swimming in them.

"I was wondering if it would be okay with you if I called you Mama like everyone else does?" Lena's concern turned to elation and her heart slammed against her chest as it filled to bursting with joy.

"Oh honey, of course you can." He looked up at her and the smile that spread across his face was brighter than any she'd seen from him.

"Really?"

"Absolutely." His eyes glowed and the dimples in his cheeks pressed deep as his smile stretched wider.

"Do you think Stef will mind if I call her Mom, too?" Lena shook her head, her smile matching his, her eyebrows raised high at the absurdity of the suggestion.

"Mind? Honey, I know for a fact that nothing would make her happier."

"You're sure?" A little of the light withdrew from his eyes as worry started to creep back in. Lena slid from her stool to stand in front of her youngest little boy and took his hands firmly in her own.

"I have never been more sure of anything. No matter what has happened in the past, no matter what you do, or who you become you will always belong in this family. Stef and I love you and we always will. Nothing will ever change that. You are our child, now and forever." As happy tears began to slide down his cheeks, Jude's smile beamed even brighter. He moved his hands from Lena's and wrapped his arms tightly around her ribs. As she folded her arms around him, pulling him close against her chest, she pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Closing her eyes to hold back the tears welling in them, she fought the wobble in her chin but her strength was broken when he whispered four of the sweetest words she would ever hear.

"I love you, Mama."


End file.
